1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing electrical power to a structure under construction or other construction site and more particularly to a temporary connect for providing electricity to the completed wiring system of a structure via a common extension cord.
2. Description of Related Art
At a typical construction site, there is a temporary power source on site to provide electrical power for construction purposes. For example, a temporary power pole, including a temporary meter, may be used. When the project is close to completion, a permanent electrical meter loop configured to accept a permanent power connection is installed. On many locations this permanent power meter is not installed until construction is substantially complete. At that point, the utility company will install the power meter and make the final power connection.
Electricians who wish to test lights, circuits, or other electrical devices in the structure must sometimes wait until a permanent meter is installed, or find another means to temporarily power the structure.